Glitter Days Gone
by SauvignonFierce
Summary: Set right after Arthur and Curt meet in the bar and Curt gives him the pin. Arthur goes after Curt but there are obstacles they must face. ArthurCurt. Slash because it is Velvet Goldmine people! changed to a OneShot.


I own Amy and that's it so far! ENJOY

---------------_So don't you close the door on fate_------------------

Arthur sat, clenching the green pin in his closed fist, and watched Curt Wild exit the bar. He wiped the pin of the beer he had spit out and pocketed it. Slapping some money on the old, worn table he ran out of the bar. The alley was empty, but Arthur ran down it anyway, his jacket flapping. He saw Curt stumbling around the corner and Arthur stopped in his tracks. _What was he doing?_ He was running down an alley after a man who didn't even remember him from ten years before. Arthur hung his head down and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to get upset at him self for expecting more than would ever happened. Why would the legendary Curt Wild remember a random fuck on a rooftop?

"Arthur." He heard his name whispered in his ear just as it had been on the rooftop. He turned around and came face to face with the blonde god, Curt '**fucking**' Wild.

"Did you honestly think I would let you go again?" Curt asked with a smile on his gorgeous face.

Arthur looked up into his amazing eyes. "You remember me then?" He asked awkwardly.

"How could I forget the boy who pulled me out of a state of complete sorrow?" Curt asked rhetorically. Arthur opened his mouth to answer but just smiled at the older man. Curt placed his hand on Arthur's neck and pulled him closer. The darkness of the alley seemed to swallow the pair up into bliss. They kissed for what seemed like ten years. Making up for the ten years they had missed. Curt's tongue explored the sweetness of Arthur's mouth and they finally broke apart after they were both satisfied.

"Come back to my place?" Curt asked, panting slightly from a lack of air.

"I-I can't," Arthur stuttered. Curt looked at him quizzically.

"I have a fiancé." He admitted slowly, a sad look crossing over his striking features.

Curt looked at his shoes. "Oh," was all he could say. "Well I guess I'll see you around." He was almost embarrassed.

"No! Wait." Arthur pulled out a card and handed it to Curt. "Please, please call me." He almost pleaded.

"I will." And with that Curt walked away from the boy who had become a man.

Arthur walked home to his apartment with so many thoughts buzzing around his head. He had just kissed Curt Wild in an alley and he had loved it. He had always been drawn to Curt, such an enigmatic personality, such a fearless, unabashed person, who wouldn't want to be with him? After spending a night with him, he had been hooked. But ten years of being away from him, not going to concerts, discarding the glitter makeup and the flamboyant outfits had pushed the rocker to the back of his mind. Now the Brian Slade story had dug up the old memories. And Arthur had no idea what to do with them.

What was he going to tell Amy? He could imagine the conversation

'_Hi, Amy. I'm in love with Curt Wild.'_

_'Oh, is that all, dear?'_

_'Well I think we should call off our engagement.'_

_'Maybe some other time, I'm very busy right now.'_

**Hilarious.**

He walked into the apartment building he lived in. It was nice, but it wasn't spectacular or anything. He walked the stairs, preferring to have more time to think about telling Amy the news. Arthur thought about what he would say, but he decided to hold it in. Not tell Amy yet. Talk to Curt first about it, then tell her. She would be crushed but she would understand. Amy was always very good at that.

He inserted his silver key into the lock and turned the door knob.

"Amy?" He called.

"In here, Artie." He rolled his eyes at the nickname. No matter how many times he told her that he did not like the nick name Artie, she ignored him. He walked into the kitchen and she was on the phone, holding it pinned to her ear with her shoulder. She was busy flipping through some pages typed up in front of her.

"Mm, yea. Alright, well Dana, I have to go. I'll give Arthur your best. Ok, bye." She hung the phone back up on the wall and turned to Arthur.

Arthur smiled at his fiancé. He loved her, or he _had_ loved her. She was beautiful. Her long black hair was in a pony tail with a few loose strands falling in front of her eyes. The smile that played on her curved, ruby red lips left Arthur as stunned as when he had first met her three years ago.

"What's the matter?" She asked in her American accent. He had never though he would fall for an American, well other than Curt.

"Nothing, just a bit of a rough day, that's all." He gave her a smile. She straightened the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her waistband of her jeans.

"Well alright, but if you're lying I will find out," she joked, her chocolate eyes laughing.

"I know." He laughed sadly.

"I have a lot of work to do, but I should be done in about an hour. Or I could blow it off for tomorrow and we could go have sex?" She offered brightly.

"Do your work. We'll see about sex later." He hugged her from behind and went to take a shower.

Arthur discarded his clothes on the floor of their bedroom after taking the pin from Curt out and placing it on his nightstand. he rubbed his thumb over the surface and looked at it admiringly. An heirloom from when glitter fell from the sky and Maxwell Demon ruled the stage. Closing the bathroom door he let the steam from the hot water fill his lungs and he sighed a sigh of relief, for no reason at all.

Amy walked into the bedroom, picked up Arthur's clothes and removed his wallet, pen, pad, and other odd things from his pockets like she always did. He was very careless sometimes. Placing them on the nightstand she saw a glint of green out of the corner of her eye. She searched the stand and found a beautiful green pin. It seemed to glow the color of absinthe. She wondered where Arthur had found it but put it back and settled herself onto the bed to finish her work. She was an 11th grade history teacher so she always had plenty of things to grade

The phone rang once and Amy lobbed herself to the other side of the room to pick it up.

"Hello." She said into the receiver.

"Hi," the man on the other line paused, "is Arthur there?"

"Yes, but he is in the shower right now. Can I take a message?"

"Tell him Curt called, I'll just try back tomorrow." And before Amy could respond the man had hung up the phone.

Amy set the receiver down and shrugged, going back to grade essay's on the French Revolution.

Arthur had heard the phone ring from the shower and his heart leapt at the prospect of Curt calling but mentally instructed himself to be cool and ask Amy after he was finished. He ran his hands through his hair and let the warm water fall down onto his body. He turned off the tap and wrapped a grey towel around his waist and walked out into the bedroom.

"Did the phone ring?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yea, somebody named Curt looking for you," Amy said, not taking her eyes off of the paper in front of her.

"O. Did he leave a number?" Arthur inquired eagerly.

"No he just said he'd call tomorrow. Who is he?"

"Just an old friend." _Just an old lover._

"Cool. O I meant to ask you about that pin on the dresser, it's beautiful." She looked up.

"O, I uhh, found it." He lied.

"O Ok." Amy turned back to her grading as Arthur got dressed. He slipped on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"You sure you're ok? You seem a little off kilter." Amy observed.

"I'm fine." Arthur got into bed and lay his head down on the pillow. _Or I will be soon._

**Right well this is my first Velvet Goldmine fic and I love the movie so I hope all of you other fans aren't dissapointed! Please REVIEW!! It will make me update much faster! Thanks!**


End file.
